This invention relates to a novel synthetic crystalline molecular sieve material, MCM-37, which may contain framework +3 valence element, e.g. aluminum and +5 valence element, e.g. phosphorus, or with an additional +4 valence element, e.g. silicon, and to use thereof in catalytic conversion of organic compounds. The crystalline material can easily be converted to catalytically active material. It can also be used as a support material.